Bells Of Sadism
by Da God Cane
Summary: Ask not for whom the bells tolls, Sakura. It tolls for thee. Yuri Kin/Sakura, extremely hot ending, final chapter up.
1. Chapter 1: The First Time

A/N: All for one, and a 3-shot for all. Kin/Sakura with some of that lemon yuri. (lemon in part 3)

Summary: I hurt you because I love you, and I love you the most.

"I wanna let all everybody in here know tonight,

that this is that Wu-Tang shit! This is that shit that's

gonna get you high, because when you stimulate your own

mind for one common cause, you see who's the real motherf---ers"

-Ol' Dirty Bastard, (Raw Hide)

Bells of Sadism 

The first time wasn't so bad. It hurt, but not as much, she was somewhat more gentle.

After the first part of the exam, I left for the bathroom. Though the clink of metal could be heard behind me, I didn't see her. It was eerily quiet as I entered, but that was to be expected as everyone left the building.

I felt as though I was being watched, not by a person, but the bathroom itself.

There was a noise in the room somewhere, it sounded like ringing bells. It was strangely calming, almost hypnotic…

I stood in silence; I doubted that I even had to use the bathroom now.

A hand touched my shoulder, disrupting the calm brought to me by the music of the ringing bells. Though I felt very detached and relaxed, my body turned around to see who was there.

The music seemed to slow down as I saw her, a smile on her lips. She bore the headband of the sound village, and I barely recognized her as one of the teammates of the other sound genin who assaulted Kabuto.

'What is her name?'

I had no time to ponder this, as suddenly as she appeared, her fist made it's way across my cheek. In that moment, reality sharply cut through the distinct euphoria created by the ringing bells. She hit hard, fast too, but as I lost my balance, she caught me.

Grabbing the collar of my shirt with both hands, she held me at eye level.

Instinct told me to hit back, to fight, to not be a pushover, but my tingling jaw sent a mixture of pain and satisfaction through my body. It was revolting, and enough to make me lose my composure as her dark eyes bore into mine. Still smirking, she suddenly pulled my face forward into a kiss.

Shock was felt and quickly forced down with pleasure, she was holding me as though I were made of porcelain. Her eyes were closed as her soft lips pressed against mine, she darted her tongue into my mouth quickly, running it across mine and then to my bottom lip.

Slowly, we melted deeper into it, I edged my tongue into her mouth slightly and she let go of my collar, opting to wrap her arms around my waist. The sound girl's mouth was a sweet indescribable taste that I hoped to never leave.

But just as suddenly as the kiss started, she parted from it with a swift jerk of her head. She stepped back from me as she let go and smirked.

"My name is Kin."

I stood there in silence, not knowing what to do or say. There was again no time to react, she ducked down and swept my feet from the ground in a kick.

My head and my back hit the tile hard, a cry of pain escaping my lips.

Kin stepped one foot over my body, it was rather suggestive, considering her feet were either side of me.

She let out a small chuckle before kneeling down enough to look like she as straddling me and said, "I already know your name, and I'll be seeing you soon…Sakura."

Kin raised up off of me left, humming to her self, but before she left, I heard the faint tones of ringing bells.


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams Are Made Of

A/N: Heh...I still felt like wrting this. I could have just left the first part as a nice little one-shot but you know, two reviews and I suddenly feel like I'm packin more nuts than Delta Airlines. This chapter is for a valued friend and teacher in the perverted arts of writing yuri, You know who you is (that's right, I used improper grammar for that...I really give till it hurts don't I?) 

Bells of Sadism

Sweet Dreams Are Made Of...  
---

The second time ended on a sour note.  
---

It was a futile effort to try and think about anything else but her, but Kin stayed on my mind from the time I left the bathroom floor to the next morning. I don't really understand what inside me caused me to kiss her back, considering she even hit me in the face to begin with... I had already learned what bi-curiosity was a while back, but had I never considered myself bi.

Even during the time when me and Ino weren't rivals or fangirls for Sasuke and I was torn between my affection for the both of them.

Denial? Yes.

Was I young and stupid? You bet, but I got the message before I turned fifteen at least.

The next morning, as I was trying to get my hair to the precise shine and softness that would be sure to get Sasuke to notice me (if Naruto didn't get in the way yet again), I had a rather interesting conversation with Inner Sakura, who was rather conflicted with me about how she thought about Kin.

'She has the softest lips...'

"...shut it..." I absentmindedly repiled, brushing through my long, pink tresses.

'...the most beautiful dark brown eyes...'

"Ugh, my god you sound like such a fangirl right now, shut up!" I said back, insane enough to believe that me, myself, and I were talking to one another.

'Look who's talking! If I could count the fantasies you've had for both Sasuke and Ino and somehow convert that into money, we'd be rich enough to by that strange country called America!'

"Whatever, the point is, I'm not even in the slightest amount attracted to Kin, she didn't even ask, she walked right up and punched me in the face and left me on the bathroom floor!"

'Really pinky? Because I definitely didn't see you or those slightly damp panties of yours complaing when she did it!' she shot back.

'Heh, exactly...'

"...how are we takling anyway? You're just a visual metaphor to personify the abstract concept of thought."

'Whatever, I'm as real as your desire to give Kin the time of her life.'

"You're one sick little-"

'No, we're sick, and now it's time to go.'

See? Now this could be a result of one of two things, either there's something wrong with me, or I'm just used to having really OOC moments in second rate yuri fanfics; great, now I don't want to know.

---

It was early when I left, I'm talking navy blue sky four a.m., in the early summer kind of early, I was pretty sure that Sasuke would be there early too, so I leapt through the trees as quick as possible in hopes snagging a little alone time with him.

I was getting closer to the place when a ringing object flew past my face and embedded itself in the tree in front of me. I halted myself on a branch to see what was thrown at me when I felt a trickle of blood run down my cheek. I looked around and pulled out a kunai, but my pursuer was nowhere to be seen. That's when several more cuts appeared upon my arms and legs.

I listened out for even the slightest noise, the faintest breeze of the air, when I heard the snapping of twigs behind me. I wheeled around just in time to spot a sandal clad foot disappear into the topmost branches of the trees.

'That's the same jet black nail polish that your girlfriend wears.' unhelpfully threw out Inner Sakura.

"Shut the hell up so I can concentrate!" I murmured through grtted teeth.

I tried to flush her out by launching seven more kunai along with the one I held in my hand into the upper branches, but all that effort yielded was the dull thunk of several steel knives lodging themselves inside forest wood.

The next thing that happened I should seen coming, in flash of long, dark hair and eyes, Kin dropped down from her hiding spot in the upper branches and landed right beside me.

"Hello Sakura." her melodious voice said to me.

Once more, I was at a loss for words, but that didn't stop her. The sound girl's hand reached for the collar of my shirt, but I backed up out of range and pulled out three more kunai. Then she stepped back and pulled three needles that I recognized to be senbon, the weapon of choice for Zabuza's accomplice from the mission to Wave Country.

She was the one cuttting me up earlier!

Neither of us spoke, but stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity, before she leapt to the high branches again and I followed suit. I caught up to her and we launched our respective projectiles, which missed, then we had a brief bout of taijutsu in the air, my attack was quick and relentless throwing constantly missed or blocked punches and kicks, while Kin played on the defensive, gracefully dodging and blocking my moves with that same infuriatingly cocky smirk on her face.

She countered my one-two with a roundhouse to my face that knocked me out the air, through three tree branches and to the hard forest floor.

Not waisting any time, the otonin was seated on my waist with her thighs securely gripping either side of me as she pinned both of my hands above my head with one of hers. I glared at her with as much intensity as I could muster, but it wasn't doing anything to get me out of her hold.

She swarmed my mouth in a deep kiss, pressing her lips rapaciously against mine and sucking the air from body in such a manner that it gave new meaning to the phrase "Take my breath away". And that she did, as I desparately squirmed underneath her, Kin's hand moved to the kunai holster on my thigh.

Pulling one of the daggers out, she broke the kiss and held it to my neck to silence me.

"I told you we would see each other again Sakura Haruno." said the sound girl with her trademark smirk of dominance. Kin toyed with the zipper of my shirt and pulled it down, and the morning air against my skin made me shiver a little.

She looked up and down my body and sliced the part of my bra that held it together, causing the undergarment to unveil my breasts to her.

"Wow...how...the hell," Kin said in awe, "do you hide those?" I felt my face redden in embarrassed pride.

I unconciously stopped resisting and she burrowed her head in my chest, nibbling, licking, and sucking each of them before sitting up. She removed her top as well, setting the kunai to the side and showing off her own endowments, larger than mine by a good margin, nipples erect in the breeze of the morning. We kissed again, with her chest pressing into mine, I came prepared this time, diving through the each and every space in her mouth with my tongue.

The sound kunoichi moved down my body, still working her mouth expertly on me. From my ravishing my mouth to biting softly upon my neck, leaving a trail of her saliva down my body, encircling my navel with her tongue.

Suddenly she stopped to grab the kunai beside me and I gazed questioningly at the tall girl atop me. First she let me feel the flat of the knife on my stomach, the cool of the metal causing me to emit a shudder of delight, then she ran the blade lightly over my abdomen, a short cut appearing above my navel stained with a little crimson liquid. I let out a low moan; it stung plenty, but disgustingly enough, it felt good. Kin licked it up quckly, and cotinued to make cut after cut on my stomach, drawing more blood each time, causing me to cry out Kin' name in pain and pleasure as my vision blurred more and more.

My heart beat seemed to slow to a stop, and whether it was death or unconciousness, I kept calling Kin's name.

"Sweet dreams Sakura." I heard her voice from somewhere.

"Kin...Kin..kin..." were my last words before-  
-  
"KIN!"

I fell out my bed with a shout, blankets twisted about me in a cold sweat as I panted heavily with wide eyes. I sat still for full minute in a shivering, cold, wet heap on the ground.

"It...it was just a dream..." saying it repeatedly to myself established that I was awake and that it was only a dream.

Untangling myself from my covers, I anxiously lifted my shirt to feel myself for cuts or blood-

'Nothing...it was just...a dream...just...'

A dream.  
-  
(the end )  
I think this chapter was an effort of commitment and valiancy, even though only like, two or three people are reading this. Reviews are met with much thanks and digi-snacks.  
Happy Birthday RoxasRoxOutloud and see ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Final Melody

A/N: Blowin holes thru yo limo on a daily, I'm back! Well, my second completed fic, and a yuri at that, hot damn...

"Check this one hundred and fifty millimeter  
Heater, as it blows holes through your fuckin speaker  
Makin you weaker, creepin inches centimeters,  
Fifty caliber street sweeper shots that go from Shaolin to Masapequa"

-Masta Killa, U-God, and the GZA (Deadly Melody)

Bells Of Sadism

Final Melody  
-

Somehow after many more dreams following the first (all involving Kin in various states of undress), I survived the night...

...for all of five minutes...

As soon as my eyelids cracked open, I was out the window (not registering the fact that I was dressed in little more than my usual shirt, panties, and my kunai holster) and halfway past the village gates where the other genin would meet tomorrow. I know this though, no matter how turned on and in need of a hot girl I am, I'm never leaving without a damn pair of shoes again, those fucking twigs and rocks hurt my feet. I was scared I might have still been in the dream because almost on cue, I heard the ringing that had announced Kin's arrival during our first meeting. The noise inexplicably caused me to halt my insane dash through the forest. Inner Sakura was strangely quiet since I had got up, but that was only because her work was done, her incessant teasing and overly thorough analysis of my newfound infatuation with the sound girl had worked it's magic and inspired this insane attempt to play out a scenario in a wet dream.

But back to the matter at hand, for the bells ringing increased in volume, and somehow they were becoming vibrations, traveling through my brain and pretty soon I was damn near incapable of coherent thought. In no time at all I had fallen into the bliss caused by Kin's nameless song, my brain was desperately trying to remain alert and tell my body to move, a feat that was now impossible because of the many endorphins that were being released into it.

"Ask not for whom the bell tolls...Sakura..." came that lovely voice.

Kin draped her arms over shoulders from behind me, pressing her body into mine...but...that was impossible, she was just emerging from the darkness ahead, walking toward me! She looked truly stunning in the night, the atmosphere certainly accented her looks, the moon's light gave her hair and skin that beautiful nymph-like illumination, yet the surrounding darkness complimented those dark eyes set into that innocent face of hers told that past the initial warmth lied a much more sadistic nature.

Kin somehow had disappeared from behind me, and the one left that walking toward me seemed to multiply with each blink of my eyes. The one closest to me simply stared right into my eyes with an interested smirk, and before I knew it, nothing else mattered; there was no forest, no moon, no air... There was just me, her, and the euphoria inducing timber of the the bells. She leaned in to kiss me and I remained motionless, not out of uncertainty, but the pure opposite, for I knew all there was, was her and I, Sakura Haruno and Kin Tsuchi, Sakura and Kin, leaf and sound kunoichi together.

I closed my eyes as her lips pressed firmly against mine, taking in her sweet taste once again and relishing the fact that this was truly not a dream.

How long we stood like that became a mystery to me, but she slowly leaned away, causing me to fall back into reality gradually as I opened my eyes. Kin leaned in to my ear and with a sensual fervor she whispered, "It tolls for thee."

Then she and her multiples disappeared all at once, leaving me alone in the small clearing of forest. The bells changed in tune, the melody gradually easing from sense dulling wonder, to something sinister, malevolent...and even deadly.

I felt a small stinging sensation on my leg, then my arms, stomach, back, and face. This familiar feeling snapped me out of my trance, and with that I regained use of my limbs again, realizing that she was playing out my dream, launching many senbon from god knows where. The problem was, even though I could move, Kin didn't let up on the bells, still hindering my ability to think straight, and so all I could do was duck out of the way of whatever I was lucky enough to see. The needles came without killing intent, but were aimed for the purpose of harming me, never piercing, but cutting across me repeatedly.

The clearer my head got, the more readily the senbon came, shooting dangerously close to my vitals and tearing through my flesh enough to make me scream each time. Kin was fully into her role as the sadist, the one in control, playing with me, the masochist,who with each laceration took pleasure through the pain. She dropped down behind me this time with a punishing kick to my back, which was red with blood from each needle wound, grabbing a handful of my pink hair to force me down to my knees.

I could feel her smirking down on me maliciously, immensely enjoying her power over me.

At this, the most inopportune time in the fucking world, Inner Sakura spoke. 'Hmph, look at you now, on your knees for her...'

'I-I think she might kill me...' I replied mentally, unsure how to process the situation.

Inner Sakura's voice changed to deductive, 'Well, she didn't have her way with you yet did she?'

'Um, no, but...I don't think I'll last that long.'

Inner Sakura perked up at this, 'Hm...I take you want to live pinky?'

I would have to laugh at the pet name she gave me later, 'Yes. I do.'

'All right then, clear your mind, I'll be right back...'

'Wait, what are you doing?'

Inner Sakura chuckled at this, 'Taking over for a minute, relax, you'll like being the master more than being the pet...'

There was only silence as I opened my eyes, and in one move, I pulled a kunai out and quickly sliced through my own hair. Kin's eyes grew wide as I turned around to deliver a powerful right hook to her body and then leaping to flip kick her in the face sending the otonin into a tree, spitting out a little blood of her own. An awesome strength surged through my body, making me feel more alive than ever, even with the sting of the senbon still throbbing sorely through my body.

Kin touched her jaw (which was somehow still intact from that devastating combo), before standing up to stare right back at me, yet, there was no anger in her eyes, only the same smirk.

I didn't answer, but dashed forward, intending to do it again but it seemed that newfound strength was only a one-time deal because I missed, while Kin drove her knee deep into my gut. I gasped as the air was pushed from my lungs; she followed up by bringing her knee up to my face while I was doubled over and finished with a backhand to my face, landing me on my back.

Next thing I knew Kin had crawled on top of me. She raised her hand high in the air and then brought it down to my face in a powerful, stinging slap as if she was telling me to know my place.

The she kissed me.

I lie there bruised and bleeding, my body aching, my face swollen. That didn't stop Kin's lips from tasting heavenly. Her lips would not be all I tasted, however. Suddenly I felt one of Kin's hands against the underside of my jaw, and another just above my mouth. With great strength she forced my mouth wide open, and while holding it tautly in that position, she pushed her tongue inside as far and as deep as it would go. I was left with no option but just lie there and enjoy the feel of her tongue as it ravaged my entire mouth,  
that and move my own tongue against hers.

My breaths grew heavier as my mind became muddled. There was no pain anymore. The intense feelings of hurt resonating from the cuts and bruises lining my body had all been replaced with a dull, blissful sensation that consumed me with desire for this other. Soon I felt as if I would go mad if Kin held off much longer.

Apparently she caught the lust in my eyes as she stared into them while we kissed, for no sooner had I thought this than the sound ninja had removed her tongue from my mouth, my own following behind desperately.

Kin pulled herself off of me, offering a long stare at my entire figure from head to toe. She gave a satisfied smile, which I thought to be the signal that it was my time to undress. I began to sit up, grabbing the hem of my shirt so I could remove it. Kin had other ideas it seemed, for soon I found myself pushed hard back to the ground, Kin's hand grasping tightly to the kunai I had used to cut my hair.

She reached under my shirt with the kunai, placing the cold steel knife flat against my stomach and causing me to shiver with anticipation. Next I was aware my shirt had been split down the front in two. I was allowed enough room to ease out of the broken garment before she crawled once more atop me. Her head darted forward; her mouth closed around one of my nipples, hard and attentive from all the sensation I felt. She gritted the hardened pink flesh between her teeth while one of her hands moved to my free breast, the nipple of which she pinched tightly between two fingers. I gave a high moan as I felt her teeth clench down hard on my nipple. As she loosened her teeth's grip, I felt her tongue lash forward to collect the blood left behind. Herself satisfied and myself entranced, Kin pulled her head back to gaze once more at my body. I found the fact that she still held my kunai rigidly in one of her hands to be at the same time unnerving as it was exciting.

I felt as Kin's empty hand slipped down between my legs, cupping my sex through my panties. I gasped. She smiled. She ran a finger gently across the outline of my slit, and then roughly against my engorged clit, likely clearly visible to her, as the wetness pouring out from inside me had caused the fabric of my panties to cling tightly to even the smallest intricacies of my sex.

Then that hand trailed upward. Suddenly it had slipped under my panties and now Kin was touching my most intimate parts directly. Her touch lasted briefly. Her hand found the hem of my panties, and before I had registered her plan the undergarment had been torn off of me forcefully under this other's strength.

As she tossed aside the torn cloth that had once been my panties she raised the kunai that was still in her hand before my eyes. I gulped as I prepared for whatever might come. I looked down as I felt a sharp sensation at my lower abdomen. Kin was cutting me there with that knife. It wasn't a very deep cut, just enough to draw a gentle stream of blood. The sting of the cold steel slicing through my flesh was actually quite mesmerizing, and as my blood trickled out of where she had cut me, not much further down another fluid of mine continued to trickle out of me.

Next I felt in wonder as her tongue extended once more from her mouth, proceeding to line the cut, collecting the blood there. Her tongue moved back and fort over my sensitive, damaged flesh causing me to squirm and kick under its weight. Then, as suddenly as everything Kin did, she stopped. I saw a familiar smirk on her face as she lifted the kunai once more. I felt anticipation in my heart as I waited for her to cut me again, the twisted part of my heart craving it so completely.

I was not cut again. Instead I watched as she reversed the knife in her hand, grabbing it loosely by the blade and instead lowering the small round handle towards me. I felt as Kin rubbed the cold steel of the kunai handle roughly against my sex, up and down my sensitive slit, causing me to writhe uncontrollably under the sensation.

Then the steel handle penetrated me. Kin had forced it deep inside me before I had even realized it was coming. I began to pant aloud as the sound ninja jammed the hard metal deeper and deeper inside me again and again. Kin wore a twisted grin as she pulsed the kunai into my sex with precision and skill that I felt overwhelmed. Sensation was overtaking me, my head was spinning, my heart was pounding, my fluids were gushing out with each movement of Kin's hand, I could feel it all leading to an incredible release…

And then she stopped.

Kin got to her feet without removing the kunai from my sex, beamed down at my pathetic, panting, sex hungry self and smiled. I was stunned. She had cut me, kicked me, punched me, slapped me, pushed me yet bringing me so far and then just stopping seemed easily a more painful form of torture. I sat up and glared at her with anger in my eyes as if there was nothing she could do to make me forgive her. Of course that would be the time she decided to take her clothes off.

Her shirt came off first, followed by her bra. Kin had rather nice breasts, well-shaped and of decent size, and her erect nipples had a definite perk to them. Gazing at Kin's body I somehow began to feel a little more forgiving. This notion was only furthered when her pants hit the floor revealing her long, smooth legs. She walked toward me slowly as she removed her final undergarment.

"Eat me." She ordered in simple words as she stood over me where I sat presenting her sex to my eyes. Happily I obliged her.

I surveyed the glistening pink sex organ thoroughly with my eyes before examining it even more thoroughly with my tongue. I licked up and down; her insides were so wet and warm. My tongue delved deeply into her; her taste was so sweet and delicate. I licked playfully at her excited clit; Kin was so soft and smooth. Everything about her was so beautiful.

As I licked her I felt that familiar fog wrap its way around my head and soon I was reminded of how desperately I wanted my release. I grabbed at the knife still lodged inside me, cutting my hand on the blade as I was unable to see. Once I had a decent grip on it I began to force it in and out of me once more, just as Kin had before, while I continued to dart my tongue through her tender  
pink slit.

As I was losing myself once more to ecstatic bliss, Kin grabbed me forcefully by the hair and pushed my mouth hard to her crotch. I began to ravage her madly, lustfully, moving my tongue with such hectic vigor that it was numbing. I moved my tongue up and down, right and left, in and out as I pushed the kunai handled hard against my insides. I felt I was once more approaching my breaking point, as the waves of pleasure overtook me yet again.

Then, however, my ears picked up on a faint sound. It was the sound of a high girlish moan. The sound confused me, it was not dissimilar to sounds I had been making earlier, but now my mouth was busy and I was incapable of making such a sound. It was a lovely sound, as beautiful as the sound of Kin's bells. It was a very cute sound to be coming from this girl who was dominating me so completely; it made her seem at once almost… vulnerable. I was reminded of what inner Sakura had attempted on my behalf earlier and suddenly I thought of a means to hear even more of this beautiful sound.

I let my tongue come to a rest in my mouth as I fought Kin's hand from my hair. She seemed confused… no stunned that I had stopped and looked at me with angry eyes. Before she had any time to plot recourse, however I had pushed her hard onto the ground. Then I was on top of her, a mad fire in my eyes as I rubbed her delicate sex roughly with my hand.

I penetrated her with my fingers. I didn't take it slowly. I immediately shoved three of them deep inside her tight slit. I laughed at how amazing her smooth insides felt as they encircled my fingers and how readily she began to make those cute moans once more. Wanting her to feel more, I let a fourth finger slip inside her, stretching her further.

As I penetrated her with most of one hand I let the other hand find its way to her chest which I began to grope roughly. I marveled at how soft and cute her breasts were and how great it felt to be so rough with them. I began to rub her clit with my thumb while my other four fingers continued to work on the insides. Her moans became even higher, cuter and more girlish. I pulsed harder. She moaned louder. I pulsed even harder. She moaned even louder. Then as I continued to push furiously her moans became more frantic, more sporadic, more intense, only to stop all together as her whole body seemed to shudder at once. I smiled realizing the pleasure I had brought her.

Kin panted wildly as she tried recover from her massive orgasm. Slowly I removed the kunai from my own sex. I licked the handle clean before crawling over the sound girl once more. I held the blade rigidly to the top of one of her cheeks, just below the eye, and there made a small cut. I licked the blood from her face, then I licked that off of the kunai, and then finally I collected with my tongue my own blood from where I had cut my hand. Then I bent forward and kissed her deeply. My tongue slithered its way into the deeper reaches of Kin's mouth depositing there the delicious mixture of our blood.

Then Kin did something that once again left me surprised. She wrapped her arms around me; she embraced me. I was shocked to be finding such warmth from someone like her. Her eyes looked at me with a sort of longing, or acceptance, a feeling I thought resembled love. I broke our kiss to smile at her and she smiled back.

Slowly she sat up and then she offered another brief kiss to my mouth before placing light kisses at my chin and neck as well. She trailed further downward, kissing my breasts and nipples and then my stomach before she eased me down ad spread my legs open.

I was at once reminded I was yet to find my climax. Apparently Kin was well aware of this as well. She let her tongue from her mouth shyly and began to lick me gently. The feel of her soft, warm tongue against my sensitive clit was so unlike the feel of the cold metal kunai before. In fact everything about what Kin now did was so unlike everything she had done before. She sought now to make me feel good, make me feel loved even. With each stroke of her tongue she sought to show me real pleasure while expecting no gratification of her own.

Her licks were gentle, but the movements were still quick, sporadic, and exciting. Each swift broad motion of tongue brought with it such elation that once more I felt my senses dulling as my pleasure began to build. Her tempo increased and I began to moan aloud once more. She began to concentrate explicitly on my most sensitive spots and I felt my climax near. She licked me purely, lovingly and I felt my entire body shake with unimaginable pleasure as I was overcome with the most intense feeling of release.

I was still breathing heavy as she came to lie next to me again. We kissed once more, this time gently and sweetly. Neither of us spoke. We embraced. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to go anywhere. I never wanted to leave this other girl's arms. Kin was everything I wanted, everything I needed. At that moment I, Sakura Haruno, felt as if I was truly complete.  
-

My second fic complete. And what a fuckin awesome lemon, my thanks in particular to my mans, CNP. I hope you guys enjoyed,

P-E-A-C-E!


End file.
